


Hot Summer Loving

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Hot Weather, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Steve, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sappy Ending, Top Steve McGarrett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Steve had the feeling that any amount of clothes he wore would feel hot, stifling, and uncomfortable. Although that probably didn't have much to do with the weather and had more to do with the fact that Danny was sprawled shirtless on his couch with his hand thrown over his eyes and groaning about the heat.





	Hot Summer Loving

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "any fandom - any character - hot summer love" on fic_promptly: http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/519819.html?thread=15497867#cmt15497867
> 
> The prompt just seemed like a good excuse for McDanno porn, which ended up being really long and emotional. Enjoy!

It was just a typical Saturday afternoon for Steve, only instead of the normal pleasant weather that typified Hawaii in June, the island was experiencing an unusual heatwave that made it more like Texas in the middle of August. He'd heard stories about some of his friends from the Navy who from there about how the thermometer climbing up to a few degrees above 100 was hardly unusual. It was supposed to get up to 98 degrees today, and Steve hoped it wouldn't get any hotter than that. He wasn't sure how he would be able to handle it being even more warm and humid.

Steve had turned up the A/C in his house, but he still felt kind of miserable. He was wearing a polo shirt and some cargo shorts, but that still felt like too much. Steve had the feeling that any amount of clothes he wore would feel hot, stifling, and uncomfortable. Although that probably didn't have much to do with the weather and had more to do with the fact that Danny was sprawled shirtless on his couch with his hand thrown over his eyes and groaning about the heat.

A lot of times, the knowledge that his partner was from the Northeast was only something that resided in the back of Steve's consciousness. In the early days, Danny had been so homesick for New Jersey that it was difficult to ignore. He complained about having to live in a "pineapple infested hellhole" and had even kept a little postcard of New Jersey on the passenger visor mirror in his car. But eventually, Danny stopped complaining so much, got more used to the island, and had even found a new home here, though he would probably never gush about Hawaii like many transplants would.

It was particularly relevant today, because unlike Steve, who disliked the heat but could make the best of the situation, Danny simply couldn't stand it. He had immediately groused about the weather when he arrived at Steve's house, even though it was just after 10 a.m. and nowhere near the hottest part of the day. And as the day wore on, his grumbling only grew more loud and frequent. Steve did feel concerned, because his partner wasn't just whining for the sake of whining. His face had turned reddish, and little beads of sweat started breaking out on his forehead. Steve had cranked up the air conditioner and offered his partner beers or water, hoping to prevent a heat stroke. But apparently, that hadn't been enough, because an hour ago, Danny had taken his shirt off.

Steve had nearly dropped the bottles of water he had been carrying into the room when he walked in on Danny unbuttoning his shirt like it was no big deal. Because seriously, how the hell was he supposed to handle the (unfortunately too rare) sight of Danny shirtless? Steve swallowed, because his throat was suddenly parched, and handed over the water bottle wordlessly. At the time, he was glad that he had barely managed to avoid acting like an idiot.

After that, the entirely caveman part of Steve's brain insisted that everything Danny did was sexual in nature, even though the logical part kept reminding himself that it wasn't. The unexpected sight of that compact muscular chest, those broad shoulders, and that chest hair (along with a very suggestive happy trail) had sent a fog of lust through Steve's brain. The initial stirrings of arousal were only heightened by the way Danny drank the water, which involved tipping his head back, making a pleased noise, and working his throat muscles as he took big gulps. And of course, that just led Steve's brain to supply the fantastic image of Danny getting down on his knees and doing similar things to his cock, and Steve's fingers tingled with the idea of carding through Danny's hair while he went down on him.

Several minutes later, as if Steve hadn't been sexually tortured enough, Danny decided to lie down on Steve's couch, declaring that it was too hot to sit up. He lay flat on his back, spreading his legs in a frankly obscene way. His left leg was bent at the knee with the foot planted on the couch, and his right leg stretched out enough to wear his foot touched the floor. The position drew Steve's eye to the sensual lines of his partner's figure and brought up all the times he had imagined Danny laying just like that in Steve's bed, open legs an invitation for Steve to make love to him just as his words would be.

And the _moaning_. Dear God, the moaning. Danny moaned at such a low pitch, and Steve kept telling himself that it was from annoyance, rather than arousal, but his dick clearly hadn't gotten the memo. Seriously, did Danny have to sound like he was having sex? All he was doing was unknowingly making Steve just as uncomfortable as he was. Steve's cock felt like it was about to burst out of his cargo pants at this point, and he was going to end up coming in his pants if Danny kept going on like that.

 _Water_. Steve needed water, desperately. He rose from his chair and stiffly made his way to the kitchen, even though it was rather difficult considering the ridiculous and obvious erection he had. He grabbed a bottle of water for himself and one for Danny as well.

When he returned to the living room, he quickly passed a bottle of water to Danny, who didn't even look at him before he took it. Steve returned to the chair he was sitting in that was near the couch and angled himself in such a way that Danny couldn't easily view his lap. Not that Danny seemed likely to stop staring at the ceiling anytime soon.

Danny's hand dropped from his eyes, and he sat up a little to drink some of the water. He let out a pleased noise at the coolness of the water, and Steve's cock throbbed in response. God, this was just getting worse. Steve was going to need to take a cold shower soon, and not because of the weather.

His traitorous gaze lowered from Danny's lips to his torso, where a bead of sweat was falling from his defined abs down into the waistband of his shorts. Steve felt kind of jealous, wishing he was clinging to Danny like the little drops of moisture, that he could make that same journey as that droplet had. Christ, he had it bad.

Danny groaned again and put aside the half-full bottle of water on the coffee table in front of him. "Fuck, it's hot," he complained.

Steve nodded in agreement, though he wasn't thinking about the weather. He took another sip of his water before he said something stupid.

Danny glanced over at Steve briefly before he shook his head and returned to reclining on the couch in his previous position. "Seriously, I don't know how you can stand this. It's too hot to do anything. I can't even fall asleep in this oven."

As wound up as he was, Steve didn't feel like it would be too hot to do certain things, but once again, he refrained from saying anything.

"I mean, hell, it got so bad that I had to take my shirt off, but even that didn't help. Do people have to get naked to feel comfortable in this kind of weather?"

Steve choked on the sip of water he was drinking, because the word "naked" coming from Danny's mouth, in the current state he was in, had startled him beyond all sense. And that was nothing compared to what he pictured in his mind.

Danny leapt off of the couch and raced over to Steve, roughly patting him on the back to help him stop choking from the water.

"Steve! Steve! Are you alright?"

Steve nodded, taking deep breaths before he looked up into Danny's worried eyes with gratitude. "I'm fine. Thanks."

Danny's eyes sparkled with humor, and he shook his head with a grin. Steve always wanted to kiss Danny when he smiled that way, and now was no exception. A wave of hopeless longing swept over him. "You do realize I wasn't actually going to get naked in front of you, right?"

Steve knew, but that didn't mean that Danny confirming the truth didn't feel like someone had just taken a sledgehammer to his heart. "Right," he said hoarsely. He hoped Danny would think it was because he had been choking on water and not because he was disappointed that nudity would not be in the cards for them.

For a few seconds, Danny tilted his head and squinted his eyes as if Steve was the most confusing person he had ever met. Like a train wreck, before he could stop it, Danny's gaze swept down over Steve's body, pausing for a long, long time when he saw the outline of Steve's erection tenting his cargo shorts.

Danny just kept staring at him with wide eyes, and that only made the situation worse, because Steve felt himself getting even harder, if that was possible. Danny's lips were open slightly, and that was making Steve imagine the way they would look wrapped around his cock, which was not a thought he should be having at the moment. The shock gradually faded away from Danny's eyes to be replaced by smug satisfaction.

He looked up at Steve with a cocky grin. "Well, I wasn't  _planning_ on getting naked, but clearly you want me to."

Steve was beyond words at this point, stunned at the fact that this was actually happening. All he could do was manage to nod.

The metallic sound of Danny undoing his belt buckle and the zipper on his pants were noisy in the suddenly quiet room. The only sound other than that was the excited, surprised panting of Steve.

Danny stepped out of his pants, and his hands were toying with the waistband of his boxers nervously. "You know, babe, the fact that I've stunned you into silence is kind of flattering, but it would probably be a good idea for you to speak up and tell me what you want."

Steve stared at Danny standing in front of him in nothing but his underwear with a concerned expression, and the desire he felt was formless and aimless except for one face, one name, one person, forever and ever, for the rest of his life.

"You, Danny. I just want you."

Danny grinned and stepped forward a few feet until he was straddling Steve in the chair. "God, you're a sap, Steven." He sounded extremely fond. He leaned down to kiss Steve and Steve clutched at the back of those broad shoulders he had been thinking about earlier. This was perfect, and Steve never wanted to let go.

Danny pulled away eventually, nuzzling his nose against Steve's for a moment before he pulled away to stare into his eyes. "I was asking what you wanted to do with me once you got me naked, though."

Steve smiled as he replayed his earlier fantasies. "Well, I'd get naked too, of course." Danny made a noise of agreement before he leaned down to suck a hickey on the side of Steve's neck and started to slowly grind on top of Steve's lap. The relief of finally feeling some kind of friction against his cock was overwhelming, and Steve gasped, planting his hands on Danny's lower back before he continued. "And I wanted to do something that would make you moan like you were on that couch. Something like... like blowing you or fucking you right then and there."

Danny groaned and bucked up against Steve's hip, his hard cock nudging Steve's lower stomach. "Seriously, babe, are you trying to give me a heart attack or something?"

Steve chuckled, so happy that Danny wanted this too. "I take it one of those sounded good to you?"

"Both, honestly, but especially the second one. You got the stuff for that?"

"Yeah," Steve answered. He had condoms, as well as a bottle of lube, upstairs in the drawer of his nightstand. Before, the lube had been only for himself, and he'd poured it over his fingers when he was in the mood for that, pushing them inside his entrance and pretending that it was Danny instead. The fact that he was about to use that lube on the man that had been the subject of so many of his fantasies was such an incredible turn-on.

He planted a quick kiss on Danny's lips. "It's upstairs. I'll go get it."

Danny lifted himself off of Steve's lap so Steve could go. "I'll be waiting."

With that little reminder, Steve rushed off to go get the necessary supplies.

When he returned a couple minutes later, Danny was sitting on the couch completely naked and pumping his cock at a lazy pace, twisting at the head and tugging on the way down. The sight was hypnotic and the sexiest damn thing Steve had ever seen.

"Well, damn," he muttered to himself.

Danny grinned up at him and continued stroking himself. "Ah, good you're back. I'm naked, as per your request, so now I believe it's your turn." He waved the hand that wasn't on his dick at Steve in a lazy gesture that encompassed his entire body. "Shirt and pants off."

Steve chuckled to himself before he toed off his shoes and pulled his shirt over his head. He smirked when he saw the way Danny gripped himself tighter once Steve had removed his shirt. Danny was definitely appreciating the merchandise.

He started to undo the button and fly on his pants. "Is this how it's going to be?" he joked. "You gonna order me to strip like your personal love slave, Danno?" He let his pants fall to the floor and stepped out of them.

"You know you like it," Danny retorted. The smug expression on his face was replaced by pure lust when Steve's boxers fell to the ground. "Damn, Steve, how do you manage to fit that into those cargo pants you wear every day?"

Steve's grin broadened at Danny's blatant remark, and he started to stalk towards him. Danny's gaze remained fixed on the way Steve's dick bobbed as he walked closer, and his face blushed crimson. "Well, it only ever gets this big around you," Steve told him. "Especially when you wear those dress pants that hug your ass really well."

Danny gulped and stared up at Steve as he pushed him back gently by the shoulder until he was lying on the couch, with his legs spread enough for Steve to fit in between them. "You get hard around me at work?"

Steve shrugged and put the condom and lube next to Danny's side. "Sometimes, but I usually take care of it in the bathroom before it gets this bad." He batted Danny's hand away from his cock and replaced it with his own firmer grip, smiling when Danny shut his eyes and cursed under his breath. "I think the real question, Danno, is how the hell you manage to fit into those tight dress pants, 'cause you're not exactly lacking in that department either. You must be uncomfortable."

Danny nodded. "And frustrated. Especially when you go all caveman and have to take your shirt off for no real reason." Steve recalled Danny's reactions to that over the years, the wildly flailing arms and the blush on his face that wasn't too dissimilar from the one he had right now. Steve realized that they could have had this years ago, and he felt determined to make up for all of the time they had lost.

Danny must have felt the same way, because he was rocking up insistently into Steve's hand. "Babe, I'm ready for more. I want you inside me."

Steve shuddered, and went to spread the lube on his trembling fingers. The reminder of what he was about to do, for the first time ever, made him feel nervous and thrilled in equal measure. He leaned down to kiss Danny, cradling his face in one hand, while one trailed slowly over his balls and past his perineum to circle his hole.

Danny broke a kiss with a moan more sultry than anything he had let out earlier, when he was just overheated. "God, Steve, please."

Steve inserted the first finger carefully, watching Danny's face for any sign of discomfort. But none was present, so he rocked his finger in and out a few times before adding in another. Danny tensed initially, but then he relaxed himself and closed his eyes, thrusting back against Steve's fingers. "You know, I kind of can't believe that we're here right now," Steve said, awestruck at how beautiful Danny looked at this moment. He coughed awkwardly feeling like he had just been a little too sappy, even for him. "I mean, earlier, you were saying it was too hot to do anything, so I figured you wouldn't want this."

Danny opened his eyes, which were clouded with pleasure. "For so long I didn't want anything <i>but</i> this. Just for the record, if it's you and me, I don't care how hot or cold it is. If I don't want sex with you, you probably need to check to see if I still have a pulse."

"Good to know," Steve muttered, focused on the task at hand. He was experimenting with the angle, trying to figure out how to hit Danny's prostate gland, and he knew he had finally found it when Danny let out a sharp gasp and bucked back hard against his fingers.

Steve inserted another finger, and Danny actually whimpered as his eyes rolled back in his head. Jesus, it took everything Steve had to not come at the sound of that alone, before he was even inside Danny. That would have been embarrassing.

Steve lowered the hand that was not pressing against Danny's prostate to his partner's chest. He laid his hand over the heart that was racing a mile a minute, because of him, and was overwhelmed by the surge of emotion he felt.

"I love you," he said. Steve was glad he'd gotten a chance to tell Danny that, while he was still capable of speech. He didn't think this phase of relative coherency would last for much longer.

Danny opened his eyes and graced Steve with one of his heart-stopping smiles, and Steve knew the feeling was reciprocated even before the words left his mouth. "Love you, too. Not to ruin the mood or anything, but we can move things along now, if you want."

Steve chuckled and withdrew his fingers. He leaned down to kiss Danny again, plunging his tongue inside Danny's mouth, simply because he could. And he definitely liked the way Danny looked dazed after Steve had kissed him. He opened the condom packet and quickly rolled the condom on himself before pouring out more lube and spreading it all over his cock. He did everything as efficiently as possible, not wanting to focus too much on the relief of touching himself, when he was about to feel something so much better than that. Steve lifted Danny's legs and positioned himself so that his dick was nudging against Danny's entrance. He stared directly into Danny's eyes and slowly, inch by inch, started to push in.

Steve dropped his head and groaned against Danny's shoulder because he's never felt more perfect in his entire life. Danny felt goddamn amazing inside, and then there was the way he pulled Steve down by his shoulder blades and roughly whispered how Steve felt "so fucking good."

Steve stilled, panting for breath, once he was fully inside his partner. He figured that Danny could use some time to adjust, and honestly, Steve needed a minute or two to calm down himself.

Danny's hand brushed against the side of his face. "You alright, babe?"

Steve laughed. "I'm pretty sure I'm the one who's supposed to be asking that question. But, uh, yeah, I'm fine. More than, obviously." He began to move, gentle and slow at first, and Danny grunted and pushed back up against him. Danny didn't need to use words to tell Steve that he was ready for this.

Sooner than Steve expected, Danny asked for more. "Babe, you can go harder. It's not like I'm made of glass."

Steve knew that, but this moment was the culmination of everything he had been wanting since he first saw Danny in his garage, and he wanted to draw it out for as long as he could. But now that Danny had asked for it, Steve shoved himself in harder and began to speed up his thrusts.

He pushed Danny back further against the back of the couch, trying to find the angle that had made him whimper earlier. He did, and that produced a hoarse shout of Steve's name and made his legs tighten almost painfully around Steve's waist.

"Fuck! Do that again!"

Steve complied with that demand, and everything after that was lost in a haze of need as he pounded into Danny's prostate and chanted Danny's name over and over again, finally letting go of the restraint he had maintained since he first slid inside his partner. Danny clung to him with his arms and legs, moaning out Steve's name and the occasional obscenity, and met him thrust for thrust.

Steve felt himself getting close, so he lowered his hand to Danny's cock and pumped it hard and fast.

"God, Steve I..." Whatever Danny had been about to say was lost as he threw his head back, cried out, and came. His release spilled over Steve's fingers, and his entire body held Steve in a vice grip.

Steve lost whatever vestiges of control he still had left at the sight of Danny coming underneath him. He joined Danny after only a couple more thrusts, filling the condom and grunting out Danny's name. Though he was exhausted, he was able to stop himself from collapsing entirely on Danny, resting on his forearms instead.

Eventually, once he was able to move again, he pressed a firm kiss to Danny's forehead and withdrew from his body. He found a wastebasket not too far from the couch and tied off the condom and disposed of it there.

By the time he had returned to the couch, Danny was sitting up and waiting for him to come back. Steve grinned and wrapped an arm around Danny's side. Danny melted against his side and closed his eyes with a content sigh.

"When I'm not quite so worn out, we should probably get a shower," Danny said.

Steve nodded, but he didn't feel like moving either. The day had already been hot, and the sex had made them both more hot and sticky, but Steve was practically falling asleep sitting up. And when he was holding Danny like this, in the afterglow of lovemaking, leaving his side seemed like the stupidest idea ever.

"Shower and then bed," he agreed. It would be easier and more comfortable to cuddle Danny in a bed, even though this, right here, felt pretty perfect for now.

Danny yawned. "Right. I love you babe. Night."

Steve tucked a wayward strand of hair behind Danny's ear. "Night, Danno. Love you."

There was nothing more calming in the world than the feeling of Danny's body growing heavier in his arms as he drifted off to sleep. Steve watched Danny for a moment, marveling at the fact that he was actually getting to hold Danny this way. Being with Danny was all that he had wanted for so long, and Steve had believed that was impossible for just as long. He felt immensely glad that he was wrong. He laid a soft kiss on the top of Danny's forehead before he pulled him closer, closed his eyes, and fell asleep next to him.


End file.
